When Two World's Collide: Remix
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: What would you do to protect the girl you love? And just what if I'm not even capable of returning her love in return? I am, after all, a Nobody, therefore, I shouldn't even be able to comprehend these feelings. Here we are, in Harmonica Town, and this guy here called Wizard is telling me that it's obvious that I can feel otherwise. Nngh, are we stuck here forever? – Axel.


**When Two World's Collide: Remix**

**Chapter 1**

**Tell Me This Just Didn't Happen...**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon or Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun (Harvest Moon), Disney, and Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts), or to those who created them. Also, the slight Hannah Montana reference used belongs to Disney.

**Author's Note: **Yep. You read this story's title right, **'When Two Worlds Collide: Remix'**, which in turn makes this a crossover story. ;) What can I say? I apparently like writing for both Axel and Wizard, so now you get the best of both worlds. LOL, that just sounds _soo _cliché. x3 And just so we're clear on this, even though this is under both Axel's and Wizard's names- that does NOT make that the main pairing for this story. Just. No. Dx This story is rated M due to mature/suggestive themes, and IMPLIED LEMONS only (and for the most part it is canon), and also, because when Axel and Roxas are around they tend to have a bit of a potty mouth. xD This story will alternate between Wizard's and Axel's POV. WARNING: Axel/OC and Wizard/Hikari. But y'all already knew that, right? x3 And BTW, this is a slight side story to **'****An** **Angel within** **the Darkness'**, and just as a warning there will probably be a couple of spoilers from it. :3

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

_**Nuh-uh**... There's no way in **** that I'm about to sit here and give in to Xemnas's every beck and call- **even** if he's my Superior._ I told myself determinedly as I reclined leisurely against the soft, plush pillow on the narrow bed in my tiny room, but in truth, I was restless as I gazed at the large circular red and silver Chakram, as I spun it lazily on the tip of my finger.

I dispersed of it, then swung my legs over the side as I muttered, "Nope, not _no_ way, not _no_ how. If he wants to find someone else to do his dirty work, then _fine_. I'm sure that there are a lot more likely candidates then _yours_ truly."

I wrinkled my nose in disdain at the mere thought of the unusually harsh order that Xemnas had given me. _**Puh-leaze**_. _I'd never allow myself to stoop that __**low**__, even if I didn't have a heart..._

_But now, even I found myself a little bit unsure..._

Then, that's when it happened. Just as my feet made contact with the cold white tile, I heard it. Not just any noise mind you, no, it was more like the sound of someone running for dear life, followed by the clatter of metal saucers upon each other as they tumbled towards the polished white marble floor, instantly making contact with it.

Just as my black gloved hand started to turn the gleaming knob that rested within my palm, I heard a loud shriek.

And that's when it hit me. My level of pisstivity had finally reached its max as I flung the door wide open, without another moment's notice I instantly summoned both flaming Chakrams within the palms of my gloved hands.

"You know _Larx_, if you play with fire you're gonna get burned!" I growled as I raised my head, my emerald-eyes meeting the gaze of her own cyan-colored ones, I tucked both my weapons in as I moved into my usual fighting stance, followed by my signature, cocky smirk.

I opened an obsidian portal of darkness for her would be victim as Larxene flung an array of knives at the girl's retreating figure as she disappeared into the oval-shaped portal as it closed behind her.

Larxene sauntered up to me, her fingers ever so lightly tracing my shoulders as she purred darkly, "You know Ax, you can't protect that girl forever. She's a threat to both _Organization_ _XIII_ and both _you_ and _I_."

I glared at the blonde as she walked in circles around me. "**** you Larxene."

"You wish," Larxene retorted smugly strolling away, stopping only to glance over her shoulder and as she replied with a hint of malice laced in her voice. "Oh, and Ax, if I were you I'd keep a close eye on that _girlfriend_ of yours."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Oh, you'll see." Larxene chortled, disappearing from my view as she made her way down the narrow white corridor of Castle Oblivion.

I gritted my teeth as I quickly spun on my heel, then I angrily flung a single Chakram, embedding it into the pristine, stone white wall.

I reached for it, but stopped as I looked at it momentarily. Three of its silver, razor-sharp tips remained embedded there before me into the pale, granite wall.

I reached for the black, cross-shaped handle and I grunted as I forcefully dislodged it from the sandstone.

Just then, I caught a glimpse of the dark portal as it started to seal itself shut.

"Where, oh, where did you go, Kimiko?" I asked myself aloud as I traced my gloved hand down the narrow obsidian blue slit, parting it open. "I guess there's only one way to find out," I replied nonchalantly, shrugging before stepping through the oval-shaped portal.

"Axel!" cried a familiar voice.

I stopped mid-step, a small smirk spreading across my features as I looked into obsidian-blue eyes. "What? You coming along too, kid?"

"_Pfft_." Roxas arched one brow mischievously. "As if. It's _not_ like a kid anymore. And besides, you wouldn't know how to get along without me."

I smirked, stepping my other foot through the portal. "Oh? Try me."

"Wah? No, no, no wait!" cried Roxas.

I laughed as I looked over my shoulder. "Then come on. I don't got all day you know?"

"Hah! I knew it you just couldn't leave me behind, now could you?" the blonde grinned as he followed me through the portal.

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

I stepped through the portal only to be blinded by an immensely bright ray of light, I shielded my eyes with the black sleeve of my cloak as I heard a shrill tiny voice cry out, "Hikari look out!"

I heard a girl's voice cry out in surprise as I instinctively ducked and heard a loud 'THWACK' as her ax made contact with the tree just above me as she spun precariously on her heel, trying to regain her balance.

I peeked just above myself through my gloved hands at where the ax had made contact and I let out a low whistle. "_****_,"

"Hikari, that man just said a bad word!" hollered the tiny fairy.

"Uh, Tinker Bell? Is that you?" I asked confusedly.

"Tinker who?" he asked.

"**** you must've put on some weight or somethin'," I said shielding my eyes, peeking from beneath my hand.

_Waite. Last time I checked, Tinker Bell sounded **nothing** like a whiny little high-pitched male..._

"So where in the **** am I?" I concluded, uncovering my eyes as I looked around. "Oh, _****_. Where's Roxas?"

**To be continued**


End file.
